My Contest Entries for TheeFirstEvil's Contest
by Piplup1212
Summary: <html><head></head>This will be a collection of one shot's for TheeFirstEvil's contests. I will say nothing more and hope you enjoy! Current Theme: What if Ash and Co. never found Togepi's egg?</html>


**My Pokemon Fanfic Entry TheeFirstEvil's Contest! **

**Theme: Ash talking about Misty to Serena**

**Pip: Okay, so, I was really bored, do you want to do homework right now? No? Exactly. But anyways, I was scrolling down and saw something very interesting. It was a Pokemon fanfic contest! So, I don't watch the episodes with Serena so she might be a little OOC for this as well as Clemont and Bonnie. So sorry. Again, so sorry for that!**

**Ash: Um... So, I'm going to talk about Misty to Serena?**

**Pip: Duh! That's what the theme is! Anyways, if anyone actually reads this and has an account, you should totally join! You may not win but it's fun! So, let's get to this now shall we? I want to keep the sappy-ness? To a minimum.**

**Misty: Piplup1212 does not own Pokemon!**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day in the Kalos Region. A certain raven haired boy we came to know and love is walking with his companions. They were approaching Anistar City. (A/N I don't know if they use that in the anime so... Just deal with it) So our young hero could gain another Kalos gym badge.

"Guys! There's the Pokemon Center!" A young girl exclaimed as she pointed onward to the Pokemon Center.

"Bonnie's right! Let's hurry so I can get my next gym badge!" The raven haired hero yelled as he started picking up his pace. The group chuckled as he started running. The group of three started walking faster.

"Clemont! Hurry up! You two Serena!" The little girl, Bonnie, yelled as she started skipping.

"Bonnie! You could get hurt you know." The brother of Bonnie, Clemont, said. She pouted.

"Guys, I'm sure we should pick up the pace for Ash's sake and don't forget to be careful." Serena said. She lightly blushed as 'Ash' rolled off her tongue. The two nodded at the compromise and picked up a little more speed. Clemont trailed behind the two girls.

"Wait up!" He huffed as he approached the doors of the Pokemon Center.

"Bonnie, wait there while I check up on Ash." Serena ordered as she turned to the desk. Bonnie nodded in response.

"Okay!" She saluted.

"Nurse Joy? Did a Ash Ketchum reserve a room?" She asked.

"Why yes. Room 13. Go straight down the hall, make a left and then a right. It should be the third door down." The pink haired nurse replied.

"Thank you." Serena nodded as she followed the directions. She stopped at the door and reached for the handle.

**Serena's POV**

I reached for the handle until I heard his voice.

"Hello?" He asked. Did Ash know I was here?

"Ash! So good to hear from you! Have you been good? Which region are you in? How many badges do you have?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Who is it? Obviously a girl but who?

"Mist! Calm down. I'm in the Kalos region. I already have four badges!" Ash exclaimed. Mist? Who's Mist?

"Wow! You must be really overjoyed." This 'Mist' girl replied sarcastically for whatever reason.

"I'm so excited! I'm actually heading to the gym right now." He replied.

"Well, I have more exciting news!" She exclaimed.

"What? Is there a new region for me to go after this? A battle tournament?" Ash asked.

"I'm coming to visit you! Delia told me where to find you. I'll be there in five days." She said. I widened my eyes. Who's Delia? Another rival?

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried in glee.

"Hi Pikachu! I'll be sure to bring some Kanto Ketchup!" She said.

"Mom told you where I was? Awesome! Now it can be like the good old times!" He yelled. Oh, Delia is just his mom... Wait! His mom!? She knows his mom and I don't! Now I really have something to worry about!

"Sorry Ash. I got another gym challenger. I have to go before my sisters bother me." She told him.

"Bye Mist!" Ash replied.

"Bye!" She said. I heard a click. Without thinking, I grabbed the knob and turned it.

"Ash!" I yelled. He dropped the phone and looked at me.

"Serena? How did you know I was here?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself at his cute stupidness.

"Nurse Joy told me. So, I hate myself for this but who was that 'Mist' girl?" I asked.

"Oh... Mist? She's my good friend I met when I first started my journey. Her name is Misty Waterflower. I travelled with her and my other good friend Brock though Kanto and Johto." Ash replied. (They did travel through Johto right?) G-good friend? Travel? Met when he started his journey? I gulped and sat on his bed.

"Misty Waterflower?" I asked.

"She's the leader of the Cerulean City gym. She's the most special if the Sensational Sisters to me." He said. Sensational Sister? Gym leader? I'm in for some major competition.

"Yeah, she's coming to visit. I can't wait. It will be like old times... Just without Brock. Right Pikachu?" Ash turned to the adorable yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Pika pi!" He nodded.

"Tell me more." I said. I didn't want to know but it couldn't hurt right?

"Well, I have to admit, she was pretty and not too girly." He began. I looked at my dress.

"She may have been afraid of bug Pokemon." He said. I silently laughed.

"But she was an awesome water type Pokemon trainer. She was a great friend and she was fun. I have to also admit that..." He trailed off as he looked out the window. I frowned. Awesome water Pokemon trainer? Great friend? Fun? What does that make me?

"I had a crush on her." He finished. I widened my eyes then sighed in relief. He said 'had'. Not 'has'.

"Now... I'm totally in love with her." He said. I fell off the bed. He looked back to me and I got up and breathed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I swear, you could hear my heart shatter.

"I've never met someone like her you know? Plus, she saved me and Pikachu." He said as he gestured towards his companion. (Improper grammar!) Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Wow... She sounds like an amazing girl." I said through a weak smile.

"She was. I don't even care about the times she hit me with her mallet." He chuckled. I laughed at the image of Ash being pounded by a mallet.

"Ash... I have something to tell you. I li-"

"Ash! Serena! Come on! We gotta grab dinner!" Bonnie yelled.

"Okay. We'll be there." Ash said. Bonnie looked at him but shrugged and walked away.

"You wanted to tell me something?" He asked. I gulped and hesitated.

"It's not important." I told him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I'm starving!" He exclaimed as he pulled us out. I blushed at the contact. But I bit my lip. He doesn't return my feelings. So... We ate like normal and the five days went by like a whiz. Soon, we were headed to the next town.

"Ash! Hurry up!" Bonnie called.

"Coming!" He yelled. I was far ahead with Clemont surprisingly.

"Aah!" Ash yelled. I turned and swiftly headed to him. I looked away from the scene. A red head tackled him to the ground.

"Mist! You're here!" He shouted.

"Mist?" Bonnie and Clemont asked in unison.

"Guys, this is Misty. She's my good friend form Kanto. Mist, this is Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena." He introduced.

"Hi! I'm Misty. I'm going to be traveling with you for a few weeks before heading back." She said with a wave and a smile. My heart sunk. A few weeks?

"Weeks! Awesome!" Ash yelled. We headed off into the forest (I dunno) and set up camp as the sun set. Misty and I were put together in a tent.

"Remember, don't bother me." I glared at her. She frowned and Ash looked at the both of us in confusion. Clemont and Bonnie were collecting berries so they didn't get involved.

"Fine?" She said.

"Good." I scoffed. How could he like someone like her?

"Humph." She frowned.

"So, let's eat!" Ash exclaimed. I put on a smile as I grabbed some cookies from my bag.

"Want some? They're homemade!" I sang. Misty looked at me. Hurt in her eyes. I cringed. Why did I do that?

"Looks good!" Three voiced chorused. Bonnie and Clemont came back and we smiled as we began to eat a snack before I made. We ate berries and the cookies before I started making the actual dinner with some help. Soon, we all fell asleep.

After everyone was asleep, I walked out of the tent and to a nearby stream.

"Hey..." A voice said from behind. Yawning.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"No. I couldn't sleep. Um... This is really embarrassing but..." She trailed off as she sat next to me and played with the water.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you and Ash in a relationship? Is that why you don't like me?" She asked. I looked at her. I could lie or tell the truth.

"As much as I would like it to be true... It's not. He actually likes you. No, he's in love with you. I guess I was jealous." I said. I smiled at her. She blushed.

"I take it you like him too huh?" She asked. I slowly nodded.

"I was going to lie but if he feels happy with you I'm up for it. Just make him happy for me okay?" I asked as I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. She nodded.

"So, now that we are fully awake and functional and since the sun will be up in an hour or two, how about we prank the guys?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Bonding time?" I asked.

"Why not, bestie?" She said. I beamed.

"So, how about we..."

**Random evil-ish plotting...**

**Misty's POV**

Serena and I finished the prank. Ash likes me? And to think, I was jealous of Serena. She was everything a boy could want. Pretty, good cook, nice, long hair, etc. We just needed to wake them up.

"Okay, so, when we scare Ash awake, he will sit up fast like Pikachu's thunderbolt and this bucket of water will fall on him. His yell or scream, will in turn wake the other two up resulting in pie in the face." Serena said as she checked off her fingers.

"How come you had pie in that bag of yours?" I asked.

"I like to snack. It's my one weakness. Plus it's like, the only way to motivate Ash if he doesn't want to do something. He sure loves to eat." She said. I laughed.

"He hasn't changed one bit." I said. I shook Pikachu.

"Pikachu? Can you use thunderbolt on Ash?" I asked in a quiet voice, looking over at the tree tops. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Pika pi?" He asked.

"We're going to prank them awake." Serena said. Pikachu smiled and looked at Ash. He used thunderbolt on Ash's sleeping figure.

"Gah!" He yelled as he sat up, a bucket of freezing cold water fell, resulting in a wet Ash and...

"What's happening!?" Bonnie and Clemont yelled at the same time, resulting with pie in the face.

"Yummy!" Bonnie cheered.

"Why is there a pie in my face?" Clemont asked in a muffled voice as the pie slowly slid off.

"Great, your awake! Now, let's get breakfast." Serena said.

"Later... I'm tired." Ash mumbled as he lay down. I walked over to him and crouched down.

"No you're not." I whispered as I lightly kissed his cheek. He sat up before I could move my head.

"I'm awake!" He shouted with a smile. I glared with a throbbing head.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU FREAKING IDIOT! THAT FREAKING HURT!" I yelled as I bashed him on the head with my mallet.

"That's better." I said as I clapped my hands and smiled.

"Now, who's hungry?" I asked. They looked at me. Serena came over and poked Ash who was on his side. He rolled over in response.

"Is he dead?" She asked. We turned to Ash.

"Maybe..."

**Pip: Okay, so much for no sappy stuff. Ugh... I'm not one with humor as well. **

**Misty: Did I just admit I like Ash? And kiss him!?**

**Serena: Did I just say I like Ash? In life it's nothing more than a silly schoolgirl crush. And is Ash dead? *sweatdrops***

**Pip: * To Misty* So you are more worried about admitting you liked Ash and kissed him than the possibility of him being dead?**

**Misty: Yup. Is there a problem?**

**Pip: No... *sweatdrops and widens eyes and attempts to back away***

**Serena: Um... I think I left the oven on... *slowly backs out of room***


End file.
